


For the Liars

by Dragomir



Series: For the Faithful [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy holds the secrets to the Monroe Republic. He wishes he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Screw it, this entire series is being dedicated to 3988Akasha. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, this has no beta. If you've got an issue with the writing, drop a comment in the box at the bottom.

Jeremy Baker is a captain in the Monroe Militia.

He is the only witness to General Matheson's assassination attempt. He's lauded as a hero for saving the president's life. He is the witness to Matheson's treason. Jeremy wishes he wasn't.

Nearly eleven years ago, Miles Matheson had saved his life. He and Bass Monroe had tended to him while he recovered from his injuries. Jeremy owed them his life. After a time, the three of them had become almost inseparable. The whole Militia knew Jeremy graced the beds of the general and the president. Jeremy endures the rumors that fly about his mental capacities when he doesn't advance beyond the rank of captain, even as the original officer corps advances to higher levels.

When Matheson betrays the republic, the rumors start again. This time, Jeremy takes the orders Monroe gives him and flees the capital.

Captain Baker holds the secrets to the Monroe Republic. He knows that, four years ago, President Monroe and General Matheson were the best of friends. He knows that, four years ago, General Matheson was still a con artist, and President Monroe was just as bad. He knows that the biggest order ever delivered is a giant lie.

He knows that General Matheson never intended to assassinate President Monroe. He knows that neither man would try to kill the other. Jeremy knows why the plot was orchestrated. Rachel Matheson had given up that her husband, Ben, would know something about the power and why it had gone out.

The Republic needed Ben Matheson's services. His brother left to flush the man out.

Jeremy has to lie every day, and tell his men that General Matheson committed treason. He has to lie, and tell them that he no longer loves the man who rescued him. He lies, and lies, and lies again. Lies sustain him.

The truth is painful.

He sees his lover again, after four years. Jeremy's heart aches as he sees how gaunt Miles looks, how guarded and wary. After four years, has Miles begun to believe his own lie? But no. That can't be true. Jeremy can't let it be true, so he tests Miles with stories of how Bass has begun acting, praying for some sign of General Matheson, the man he loves.

It's faint, but he sees his lover in this man's eyes. General Matheson worries for President Monroe. He worries for Captain Baker. Captain Baker worries for both of them. He prays that General Matheson comes home soon.

His heart can't take much more.

Jeremy is overjoyed when he overhears Strausser crowing about his conquest in a bar several weeks later. The sergeant has captured General Matheson, brought the traitor home. All it took was holding the man's precious niece hostage for seven days, displaying the girl's wounds for the world to see. Strausser crows about how the traitor looked, upon seeing everything Strausser had done to the little bitch in full.

The three days in the brig Jeremy receives for attempting to gouge out Strausser's eyes with his bottle of beer are worth it. Monroe personally retrieves him and brings him home for the first time in four years.

Miles is sitting on Bass' desk, flipping through paperwork. He has a new uniform on. The jacket is on the floor, tossed there rather carelessly, and his shirt is untucked. Jeremy pauses in the doorway, just trying to hold the image in his mind. It's as if Miles never left. It's just another day in the republic. Jeremy is delivering reports, Monroe is tossing a baseball at the wall and ruining the woodwork in the process, and Miles is making snarky comments about the reports he reads.

But it's not. Monroe pushes Jeremy to his knees in front of his desk. Miles slides off the desk and strides over to them, all predatory grace. Jeremy is afraid. Miles cups his face with both hands.

Jeremy isn't looking at General Matheson, his lover. He's looking at General Matheson, the commander of the whole of the Monroe Militia. There is no pity or love in those hard brown eyes. He's scared.

Monroe's hands are in his hair, keeping his head titled back as General Matheson goes back to the desk. He comes back with something hidden in his hands. Jeremy can't stop the flinch and closes his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose to keep the panic attack at bay. He lied for four years to keep the idea that General Matheson has committed treason alive. Now he's…

Miles is back, pulling him to his feet. New emblems flash from the collar of Jeremy's shirt. Bass is back as well. President Monroe has been put back in whatever box Bass keeps him in when he isn't needed. Jeremy moans as Bass' hands slide over his body and melts into the other man's touch.

Miles smiles sweetly at him, although the predatory cat-smile is still there. "You've done well, _major_ ," he whispers in Jeremy's ear, undoing the buttons on the other man's shirt. "And next time you attack Strausser," he murmurs, licking the side of Jeremy's face.

"Castrate the man," Bass finishes, sliding his hands up Jeremy's torso.

"My niece sends her regards," Miles adds, pulling Jeremy up for a searing kiss. Bass isn't one to be left out and pulls Jeremy away for a kiss of his own. Jeremy is weak at the knees now. Bass is pressing against his back, and Jeremy can feel the man's arousal. Miles is just as insistent against his hip. Jeremy can't help but respond in kind, reaching, touching, kissing, grasping for his lovers.

For four years, Jeremy lied and kept the secrets of the Monroe Republic. In the end, his faith has been rewarded.

He doesn't care about the rewards. He doesn't care about the republic, or the militia, or the fact that Strausser probably has a vendetta against him now. Jeremy doesn't care that Miles' niece sends her regards. He doesn't care that he's a major now, for his loyalty.

Jeremy drifts off with a sleepy smile, sandwiched between an equally naked Miles and Bass in the center of their massive bed. It isn't cold anymore. He doesn't have to lie anymore.

His family is whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Does anyone else hope that Miles is actually undercover as much as I do? Drop a line and let me know!


End file.
